want to see your smile
by hi aidi
Summary: jika kau benci jangan kau lari ,hadapilah dan resapilah. Kau hanya terlalu tinggi dalam memegang harga diri. Hadapilah dan lihat senyum itu tulus bukan ejekan hanya senyum yang ingin mengatakan ayo kita berteman. tidak ada pairing disini.


**Want To See Your Smile**

**Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Tak ada kisah cinta antara dua manusia ,hanya sepenggal kisah mutiara tentang mereka [Sasuke U x Sai]**

**Summary : jika kau benci jangan kau lari ,hadapilah dan resapilah. Kau hanya terlalu tinggi dalam memegang harga diri. Hadapilah dan lihat senyum itu tulus bukan ejekan hanya senyum yang ingin mengatakan ayo kita berteman**.

**Maaf kalo sama tapi ini beneran berasal dari otak saya. Segelintir ide yang telah lama tersimpan mentah di-nb saya.**

**Happy reading minna **

If only you could see the tears  
_Andai bisa kau lihat derai air mata_  
In the world you left behind  
_Di dunia yang kau tinggalkan_

If only you could heal my heart  
_Andai bisa kau sembuhkan hatiku_  
Just one more time  
_Sekali lagi_

"Cengeng" kata seorang anak berusia 5 tahun pada anak yang bisa dipastikan adalah kembarannya karena ciri-ciri mereka rambut hitam,wajah diamond,mata hitam dan hidung yang mancung sama persis. Identik hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan, terpampang senyum manis diwajah keduanya. Walaupun perkataannya menyakitkan dia tetap menyingkirkan ulat bulu yang masih berada di tangan sang adik kembarnya yang terus saja menangis karena ketakutan.

"Ayo pulang"dia menarik lengan adiknya yang hanya membalas dengan anggukan serta senyum mengembang disela isakan yang masih terdengar.

Laki-laki itu kembali menatap gundukan tanah merah yang masih basah dan taburan bunga tanda bela sungkawa ditatapnya lagi batu nisan yang bertuliskan

**want to see your smile**

"Sai Uchiha"

Tatapan sendu terpajang dimatanya tatapan yang sulit diartikan sakit,kehilangan,rindu,juga benci. Dia masih belum melangkah bahkan berdiri pun tidak hanya terus menatap kosong pada batu nisan itu. Dia benci pada dirinya sendiri yang terus bersikap acuh pada adik kembarnya bahkan saat maut memisahkannya. Akhirnya hanya bisa menyerah pada tubuhnya yang melemah tak berdaya seakan tak berangka jatuh ,melorot kegundukan tanah merah yang mengotori tubuhnya serta baju kemeja mahalnya semua percuma separuh jiwanya telah pergi. Setetes air bening mengalir turun bersama hujan yang datang menyambut duka sang lelaki.

"Maaf"kalimat yang terakhir didengarnya dari mulut sang adik.

Even when I close my eyes  
_Meski saat kupejamkan mataku_  
There's an image of your face  
_Kulihat bayang wajahmu_  
And once again I come to realise  
_Dan sekali lagi kusadari_

You're a loss I can't replace  
_Engkau tak tergantikan_

"Ahh,Sai tampan banget apalagi pintar juga aku mau dong jadi pacar Sai" seru seorang anak perempuan yang berteriak histeris seketika setelah melihat kedatangan anak lelaki tampan yang baru saja mendapat piagam karena mendapat juara pertama di semester ini disertai angukan teman-teman perempuannya yang lain yang juga terus mengerubungi Sai walaupun tidak seberani si anak perempuan yang blak-blakan tersebut. Sai hanya tersenyum lembut dan membalas sapaan anak-anak perempuan tersebut seraya berkenalan. Sementara Sasuke berjalan dibelakangnya mendapat peringkat kedua. Sebelum akhirnya juga diserbu para wanita. Dia menatap benci sang adik yang masih tersenyum kepadanya bukannya dia suka dengan wanita yang mengerubunginya hanya saja dia tak suka terus kalah dari yang kedua- adiknya.

Lagi-lagi dia jadi nomor dua.

**want to see your smile**

"Sas kamu mau jalan-jalan tidak"tanya Sai dari luar kamar sang kakak kembar yang sangat tak suka diganggu privasinya. Dia heran juga sedih, keadaan sang kakak yang tak pernah lagi memandangnya lembut tapi dia akan tetap tersenyum senang selama sang kakak masih sudi untuk menatapnya. Tak ada jawaban hanya suara piano yang terus berdentang mengalir pelan di hantarkan oleh sang bayu ke gendang telinga sang poto copyan.

"Yakin tidak mau keluar padahal pacarku katanya mau bawa teman ,kali aja kamu bakal suka dan akhirnya punya pacar"

Sasuke hanya mendesah melirik sekilas pada pintu yang mulai terbuka menampakkan wajah yang sama persis dengannya.

"Ayolah coba ya" bujuk sang adik yang belum menyerah.

"Aku tidak mau ,cape ngantuk,mau tidur"desis sang kakak sebelum beranjak meninggalkan pianonya menuju ranjangnya, menelungkupkan tubuhnya dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal,menunjukkan dia tidak ingin diganggu. Sementara Sai hanya mendesah lagi-lagi alasan itu tidak bosan apa dengan predikat jomblo yang sudah lama disandangnya padahal ini sudah kelas 3 SMA. Tapi yang paling membuatnya sedih adalah kenyataan sang kakak tak pernah mau mendengarnya.  
Soledad  
_Soledad_  
It's a keeping for the lonely  
_Segalanya begitu sepi_  
Since the day that you were gone  
_Sejak hari saat kau pergi_  
Why did you leave me  
_Mengapa kau tinggalkan aku_

Sasuke mencoba memejamkan matanya berniat menyelami alam mimpi yang tak kunjung menyapanya walaupun sudah pukul 3 subuh tapi disaat seperti ini malah insomnia yang menderanya. Sesaat setelah dirinya lelah berputar diranjangnya dan kantuk telah menjumpainya. Mimpi yang mungkin sangat ia atau mungkin juga tidak ia harapkan datang menghambur padanya.

.

.

Wanita itu tersenyum merona dengan bintik merah menghiasi pipinya yang tengah malu ditatap sang kekasih. Dan wanita itu adalah wanita yang dicintai oleh Sasuke sedang bersama dengan seorang lelaki dengan fisik layaknya Sasuke. Lantas mengapa Sasuke tak menginginkan mimpi yang seharusnya sangat ia harapkan dan menganggap ini sebagai mimpi buruk dalam hidupnya.

Ya itu karena sang lelaki bukanlah dirinya melainkan saudara kembarnyalah yang ada disana memandang kagum pada wanita yang dicintainya. Akhirnya dia harus kalah lagi karena jatuh hati pada wanita yang sama yang jelas –jelas mencintai Sai Uchiha saudara kembarnya. Kalah dia benci kata itu tapi selalu melekat di dirinya dan yang paling memalukan baginya kalah oleh adik kembarnya. Lagi,lagi,dan lagi.

**want to see your smile**

Sekarang laki-laki yang paling dibencinya , dan itulah yang selama ini selalu ditetapkan dalam hatinya. Saudara kembarnya sedang terbaring dengan napas tersengal dan detak jantung yang lemah. Sudah 5 kantong darah diambil tapi masih saja kurang lelaki itu terlalu banyak kahabisan darah. Bagian tengkoraknya terbelah menjadi tiga bagian membuat kepalanya tampak tak lagi rata dengan jahitan disana sini yang makin membuat miris pemandangan mata yang menatap. Sementara setelah hasil rontgent tulang lehernya patah menyisakan sumsum tulang belakang yang tak lagi mampu mengkoordinasi dengan lancar sistem gerak organ yang diperintah sistem saraf tak sadar kemungkinan hidupnya sangat kecil. Hanya berdoa saja yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Soledad  
_Soledad_  
In my heart you were the only  
_Di hatiku engkaulah satu-satunya_  
And your memory lives on  
_Dan kenangan tentangmu kan abadi_  
Why did you leave me  
_Mengapa kau tinggalkan aku_

Laki-laki itu sekarang menumpahkan segala perasaannya diatas batu nisan itu diraupnya tanah kuburan yang kini sudah lengket bercampur air hujan lalu dijatuhkannya lagi berkali-kali diulangnya hal itu tapi sakit itu belum hilang. Hatinya terlampau sakit dia meraung tak peduli lagi dengan pandangan orang yang menatapnya dengan heran. Luntur sudah pandangan orang selama ini tentang dirinya yang sinis, kini yang ada hanya isakan tangis seperti seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena ditinggal sendirian dirumah.

Kenapa bukan aku saja ,kenapa harus kau,seandainya aku yang ada di balik gundukan tanah ini, aku lebih rela karena walaupun aku pergi tak seorangpun yang akan memperhatikanku. Hanya bersedih sehari lalu mungkin hilang. Aku akan pergi dalam diam dan hilang dalam ingatan tapi kenapa harus kau yang dicintai semua orang ,kau yang di puja-puja tapi kenapa kau rela mengorbankan nyawamu untukku yang tak berguna.

Soledad  
_Soledad_

Walking down the streets of Nothingville  
_Menelusuri jalanan di Nothingville_  
Where our love was young and free  
_Dimana cinta kita tumbuh dan bebas_  
Can't believe just what an empty place  
_Tak dapat kupercaya betapa hampanya_

Sasuke kini menatap kosong pada kamarnya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bercanda tawa dengan saudara kembarnya dan itupun diakhiri dengan perkataan sinisnya. Dan hanya kamarnya yang berisi kenangan karena memang saudara kembarnyalah yang selalu masuk kekamarnya sedangkan dia tak pernah sedikitpun niat untuk memasuki kamar Sai sejak mereka berusia 5 tahun dan itu terakhir kali ketika Sai menangis karena ulat bulu yang menempel ditangannya. Saat pulang dan mengantarkan adik kembarnya kekamar tapi yang didapat adalah kemarahan sang ibu dan guratan kekesalan diwajah sang ayah saat memandang dirinya yang dituduh telah membuat adiknya menangis. Sementara Sai kini tertidur dengan wajah polos di pangkuan sang ibu. Sejak itu dia tak lagi menatap sayang kepada sang adik yang selalu mendapat perhatian yang berlebih oleh orang tuanya.

**want to see your smile**

Rasa iri yang terus membelenggu menyelemuti hatimu yang kini telah tertutupi benci dan amarah hitam yang tak kunjung padam sayang sekali Sasuke Uchiha kau tak semanis tampangmu yang disanjung bak dewa ataupun dirimu yang ditaburi kasih dan puja dari tiap wanita, tapi hatimu pembenci yang tak menerima kasih dari adikmu yang tulus. Kau terlalu egois hingga kau tak pernah sadar dengan setitik cahaya terang yang masih terselubung hitam dihatimu. Kapan kau mau terbuka menerimanya dengan senyum hangat seorang kakak karena dia selalu mengharapkanmu dengan pelukan manja seorang adik.

It has come to be  
_Kini tempat ini_  
I would give my life away  
_Rela kukorbankan nyawaku_  
If it could only be the same  
_Andai itu bisa membuat segalanya seperti dulu lagi_  
'Cause I can still hear the voice inside of me  
_Karna aku masih mendengar suara dari dalam diriku_  
That is calling our your name  
_Yang terus memanggil namamu_

Baju kotor dan basah itu masih melekat ditubuhnya ,wajahnya yang pucat kini terlampau pucat sementara kulit putihnya dilapisi tanah pekat dia tak peduli dengan semua itu. Yang dia lakukan hanya berharap setelah ia berlari dari pemakaman hanya satu yang ia inginkan adiknya disana sedang memainkan gitar diranjang kamarnya atau hanya berbaring seperti biasanya. Bahkan sungguh tak apa bila adiknya itu memainkan tuts pianonya hingga membuatnya marah setengah mati apa saja dia mohon asalkan dia tetap melihat adiknya hanya itu yang dia harapkan.

Tapi senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya perlahan memudar saat yang tertangkap dilensa matanya hanyalah gambaran kamar yang rapi tak ada satupun barang berantakan seperti saat adiknya ada dikamarnya. Lagi-lagi ototnya menegang dan giginya bergemeretak,kakinya seakan lumpuh dia kembali tertunduk dengan bertumpu pada lutut. Dia menangis sekali lagi dia memohon dengan memejamkan mata tapi apa yang dilihat sama sekali tak ada perubahan akhirnya dia harus menerima kenyataan pahit adiknya telah pergi.

**want to see your smile**

Sasuke bergegas pergi dari tempatnya tadi berdiri sementara sang adik mengejarnya meminta diajari piano untuk membuat sang kekasih bangga. Tanpa disadarinya saat ditengah jalan sebuah truk melaju kencang. Sasuke memejamkan mata bersiap menerima terjangan rasa sakit yang pasti akan menderanya tapi tak pernah dia dapatkan. Saat dia membuka mata sesosok tak berdaya yang sangat familiar dimatanya tergolek lemah dengan darah menghiasi wajahnya serta senyuman yang masih melekat di wajahnya.

Time will never change the things you told me  
_Waktu takkan pernah mengubah hal-hal yang kau katakan padaku_  
After all we're meant to be  
_Akhirnya kita ditakdirkan bersama_  
Love will bring us back to you and me  
_Cinta akan membuat kau dan aku bersama lagi_  
If only you could see  
_Andai bisa kau lihat_

Sasuke tak bergerak ototnya kaku, ragu-ragu dia mendekati sosok itu berjongkok mencoba mengangkatnya dan betapa terkejutnya saat leher itu benar-benar lemah dan kepala itu terus mengeluarkan darah serta cairan putih kental. Sementara orang- orang yang berdatangan memilih mengerubungi si penabrak. Ingin sekali dia berteriak' tolong' tapi sayang kata itu tercekat dikerongkongan. Dia tak tau lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan kini dia hanya punya satu kata lari ya teruslah lari selamatkan adikmu.

**want to see your smile**

Sasuke terus memegang erat tangan adiknya dan ikut tertidur setelah hampir semalaman terjaga. Waktu yang lama sudah seminggu Sai dirawat tapi tak kunjung menunjukkan hasil yang melegakan. Mata yang baru terpejam itu terbuka saat tangan itu bergerak dan mulai membuka mata.

"Sas" Sasuke mendongak dan melihat sang adik tersenyum lemah padanya dia masih belum kehilangan cahayanya pikirnya yang entah kenapa membuat Sasuke tersenyum juga senyum yang tulus ya sangat tulus.

"Hehe,aku dimana"tawa reyah mulai keluar dari bibirnya walaupun akhirnya dia mengerang kesakitan yang membuat sang kakak hendak berlari memanggil dokter ataupun perawat apa saja yang penting bisa menolong adiknya tapi lagi-lagi suara itu menahannya.

"Jangan,aku hanya ingin kau disini,menemaniku,aku ingin orang yang paling kusayangi ada disampingku menemaniku disaat terakhirku" kata suara itu pelan dan makin pelan saat kata-kata terakhir terucap. Keraguan tergambar jelas dari nada suaranya.

"Bodoh,aku akan memanggilkan Hinata untukmu" lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa berkata kasar kepada adiknya. ' _Tuhan kenapa kau beri aku kesempatan tapi tak mengubah sikapku kumohon bila aku masih punya waktu sekali lagi aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum dan menunjukkan rasa sayangku padanya tapi kenapa itu sangat sulit'._

"Aku" suara itu pelan"hanya ingin kau yang ada disini,aku takut". Kata suara itu lagi pelan tapi tekad dan harapan terkandung disana.

"Baiklah"sang kakak berbalik dan duduk dibangku disamping ranjang rawat. Tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

Mata itu terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bernarkah itu kakaknya ,benarkah ada senyum diwajahnya ,apakah senyum itu untuknya. Oh tuhan seandainya ini mimpi jangan bangunkan ia. Mimpi ini impiannya, mimpi yang membuatnya putus asa. Putus asa menunggu senyum hangat sang kakak untuknya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu"sebuah suara lembut yang sangat dikenalnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kupikir kau membenciku" suara diatas ranjang itu serak.

"Ya,makanya aku bertanya kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kau tau? aku selalu merebut semua yang kau inginkan itu kan yang kau pikirkan ?tapi sungguh aku tak ingin seperti itu aku hanya "kata-katanya terpotong nafasnya terengah-engah"ingin kita berbagi tapi kau tak pernah mencoba mengerti." Suaranya lagi tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Sasuke. Sang adik masih menatap kosong pada langit-langit rumah sakit.

"Jangan berpikir begitu aku sudah melupakannya"jawab Sang kakak getir

"Maaf"

Sasuke sudah tak sanggup mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sai semua kesalahannya terekam dan diputar bagai kaset yang terus diputar dan diputar berulang secara acak dan kemudian berubah jadi runtut.

"Jangan menangis"kata Sai tiba-tiba, Sasuke terkejut tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut. Sasuke berusaha keras menahan tangisnya.

"Maaf"suaranya pelan dan akhirnya matanya ikut tertutup pelan dan kemudian merapat. Tertutup untuk waktu yang sangat lama hingga mata itu tak pernah terbuka lagi.

Yang tersisa hanya teriakan menggila dari Sasuke yang terus menggoncang tubuh adiknya ,serta derap kaki dokter dan perawat memasuki ruangan. Dua orang pria berbaju putih menahan kedua lengannya. Sementara sang ibu terisak dan ayahnya mematung saat pria ber jas putih tersebut menggelengkan kepala dan berkata"maaf".

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak terisak,dia bahkan tidak menangis tapi mata itu kosong seakan tak ada lagi jiwa. 'ini bercanda kan ,ya pasti hanya bercanda'. Sebelum dia kembali menubruk sang adik dan berteriak –teriak histeris mencakar-cakar petugas yang menariknya keluar ruangan.'lepaskan aku adikku hanya bercanda'. Dan iapun tertawa .

###

_Tuhan terimakasih telah kau hadirkan senyuman itu diwajah kakakku_

_Aku rela ,walaupun mati aku rela untuk mempertahankan senyum itu_

_Terima kasih telah kau kabulkan impian yang dulu kuanggap semu disaat terakhirku_

_###_

_**want to see your smile**_

Kenapa saat semua seakan kembali dari awal. Saat sebuah cahaya terasa datang dan dia merasa telah mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk tersenyum,untuk tertawa bahkan untuk berbagi cerita kepada adiknya kini adiknya telah pergi meninggalkannya,meninggalkan penyesalan,kerinduan,dan ketakutan serta kelemahan dan kerapuhan yang terpancar jelas dimata 'Sasuke Uchiha'sang kakak kembar.

Butuh waktu lama untuk menenangkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha dengan obat bius tinggi pun pria itu tetap mengamuk meronta-ronta ingin pulang kerumah untuk memukul sang adik yang berani-beraninya membuat lelucon murahan macam ini.

Tapi akhirnya tubuh itu ambruk saat suntikan kedua dilesakkan menerobos kulit halusnya dan meracuni sistem syarafnya sekali lagi.

**want to see your smile**

Dia duduk memakai baju mewahnya melihat sang adik yang sedang dipakaikan setelan jas sebelum diletakkan ke dalam peti. Dia masih tertawa dan masuk kekamarnya tidur tanpa mendengarkan lantunan do'a dan ucapan bela sungkawa, tanpa melihat peti mati itu di bawa ke pemakaman ,dan tanpa melihat tumpukan karangan bunga tanda bela sungkawa. Juga tak memperhatikan tangisan pilu orang-orang yang melayat untuk sai ataupun saat melihat keadaannya.

Dia begitu sampai seminggu berlalu, Sasuke memakai kemeja mewahnya untuk mengajak adiknya pergi ke acara konser orkestranya. Kedua orangtuanya ikut mengantarkan tapi dimana Sai?. Lagi-lagi dia menjerit dan lari pontang-panting saat pintu mobil terbuka dan menampakkan gerbang pemakaman. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat menatap gundukan tanah yang masih baru. Dengan nisan bertuliskan nama"Sai Uchiha".

###

Jika dapat kuputar waktu takkan pernah kumarah padamu sekarang yang kurasakan hanya kehampaan karena kau tak lagi disisiku.

Kumainkan lagu ini dengan piano kesayanganku kuharap kau mendengar nyanyian sunyiku. Ini lagu kita,lagu yang kau puja,lagu yang kau minta untuk selalu ku mainkan saat kau ada disana, diranjangku. Walaupun pelototanku yang selalu menjadi akibatnya kau tetap tak peduli merengek meminta hingga aku lelah dan memainkan pianoku. Dan sekarang kau tersenyum mendengar lagu ini dengan badan bergoyang pelan mengikuti lagu ini. Kau telah kembali dan akan terus ada disetiap kumainkan lagu ini"fur elise-Beethoven". Sang tuli yang menaruh hati disetiap balok nada yang disenandungkan pelan lewat piano kesayangan membawa kehangatan. Mungkin hanya lewat lagu inilah kutunjukkan cinta dan kasih sayangku padamu.

FIN

Fic yang terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu lama berjudul 'Soledad' di populerkan oleh 'West life' sungguh saya sangat suka lagu mereka. Bagus dan enggak terlalu mellow nah saya kok jadi promosi.

Sebenarnya lagu ini kayanya lebih untuk ke seorang kekasih tapi tak apakan saya bikin jadi family karena cerita ini berdasarkan sepenggal kisah kakak kelas saya. Mereka kembar sayang tak pernah akur bukannya mereka sering bertengkar hanya saja mereka tak saling menyukai satu sama lain, saling ingin lebih dari yang lain, mereka mengingatkan saya pada karakter dan watak Sasuke dan Sai yang bisa dibilang hampir serupa. Yah karena jujur mereka memang tampan dan pintar juga jago olahraga dan musik. Well bisa dikatakan mereka perfect dan jadilah fic ini saat saya kangen masa SMA saya nangis pas bikin ini cerita. Ku do'akan semoga kakak berdua akhirnya sadar arti pentingnya keluarga.

Gomenne kalo enggak bagus. Mohon bimbingannya saya newbie.

**Review please**


End file.
